1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording paper used for an electrophotographic system and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image formation apparatus such as laser printers and copiers can now be found in almost any office. Offices are the places where many people spend a large proportion of their day, and in order to establish a favorable environment within such places, considerable effort has been spent in reducing emissions from printers and copiers and the like that are unpleasant to people, including noise, odors and heat.
Particularly in the case of odors, because the toner image is transferred to the paper using an electrophotographic process undergoes thermal fixation, low molecular weight components released from the toner, the paper or the fixation member or the like during this thermal fixation can cause odors.